Tres Grandes Amigos Eternos
by ocnarf
Summary: Una serie de reflexiones hechas por Muerte, sobre los tres grandes del universo Supernatural.


Tres Grandes Amigos Eternos

**Título: **Tres Grandes Amigos Eternos.

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen.

**Nota: **este es un punto de vistas de mis tres deidades favoritas de Supernatural, una reflexión interesante hecha por mi personaje favorito Muerte.

**Advertencia: **si no saben de estas tres entidades recomiendo buscar info de ellos en Supernatural Wiki en inglés es una de las mejores páginas en cuestión de información.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa del reto de apertura de mi "personaje favorito" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"

Muerte miraba y reflexionaba sobre lo que había ocurrido hace un tiempo como los leviatanes, estos sujetos habían causado estragos y él había ayudado a que se solucionara el asunto, pero estaba pensando en el responsable de todo lo que había ocurrido y ese era su contraparte el ente que representaba la Vida y la Creación así como el representaba la destrucción y la oscuridad.

Pensaba en los viejos tiempos cuando los dioses de todo tipo gobernaban, cuando los humanos eran muy jóvenes e incapaces de lograr tecnologías modernas, Muerte, Eve y Dios se encargaban del equilibrio de los órdenes respectivos naturales. Muerte no solo era una entidad mayor que los otros jinetes sino que había existido junto con Yahvé desde el comienzo de la existencia mientras hubiera muerte en todos los universos y vida ninguno de los dos moriría, en cierta manera eran verdaderos gemelos uno oscuro y otro luminoso pero servían al mismo objetivo: El Orden Natural.

Los otros jinetes nacieron mucho después al igual que Dios representaba la luz, ellos representaban las formas más mortales de la destrucción e irremediablemente todas ellas conducían a la muerte, lo que volvía a Muerte el más poderoso y responsable. Dios le pidió a su amigo que se convirtiera en un jinete para así poder con sus mayores poderes poder controlar a las tres entidades y que cumplieran su trabajo, proporcionándole un anillo.

A muerte le daba lo mismo él era un espectador en la evolución, su trabajo nunca acabaría, por ese motivo y para poder experimentar los placeres del universo creo a los segadores de manera similar a como Dios creo a los ángeles.

Eve por otra parte fue la madre de los monstruos, ella dio a luz a seres nuevos que caminaban y hablaban y mataban por comida, ella tenía cierta atención especial hacia sus creaciones, en realidad se veía así misma como una madre ya que también expresaba simpatía hacia cualquier criatura nacida sea monstruos o humano, pero le disgustaba los maltratos de los padres hacia los menores. Ella había nacido luego de Muerte y Dios, a quienes veía como padres irresponsables por no cuidar de sus hijos Muerte (segadores) y Dios (humanos y ángeles por igual) pero respetaba como compañeros eternos.

Muerte pensaba la última vez que había hablado con Dios en el Cielo pensando en lo ocurrido tras la creación de los leviatanes.

Muerte miraba al ser que representaba la creación.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Crear a esas bestias de los leviatanes cuando tú sabes que cuando experimentas con la oscuridad y la luz nada bueno sale del todo"

"Es que quería probar algo diferente quería demostrar que podía terminar con la tontería de luz y oscuridad separadas"

"Ya veo experimentaste y no previste que saldría nada bueno"

"En realidad si lo hice, sabía que iban a ser peligrosas pero creí que podrían cambiar, ser mejores"

Muerte miraba, para ser una deidad, Yahve tenía más pinta de científico e inventor, creando y desechando creaciones lo que le parecía y tiraba lo que no convenía.

"Ella ya lo sabe"

"¿Qué los encerré en el Purgatorio?"

"NO, no me dijiste"

Eve apareció tenía el cuerpo de una virgen, con el cabello negro, los ojos negros, delgada pero fuerte y bastante atractiva para el ojo humano.

"Querido Jehova, ¿qué me tenías que decir?"

"Los leviatanes…"

Muerte miraba era divertida la situación dos dioses inmortales peleándose, no era para mas pero Jehova era demasiado bueno. Demasiado correcto para decir que no y menos a una mujer, incluso si fuera una diosa.

"Lo que nuestro querido Dios quiere decir, es que como no pudo controlar a sus hijos, los hijos de ambos, los desterró a una prisión inter dimensional que ha denominado como el Purgatorio"

Eve empujo violentamente a Dios que en su apariencia humanoide, tenía la pinta de un joven humanoide, con vestimenta y túnica blanca, barba negra y miraba compasiva.

"Porque lo hiciste"

"Estaban matando a las criaturas de la Tierra y la Vía Láctea, eran demasiado peligrosas para permitirles tener el campo abierto"

"PERO ERAN NUESTROS HIJOS"

Muerte con una túnica oscura y sujetando su bastón se apoyó contra una columna y miro a ambos seres pelear.

"Eve los leviatanes estaban matando animales y seres inocentes e interfiriendo en los territorios de otros gobernantes"

"Eran recién nacidos, es lógico que busquen alimentarse"

"¿Sin supervisión?"

"Amor que no lo ves te estas convirtiendo en un soberbio tú decides y dices que hacer pero también buscas imponer tu voluntad"

"No, trato de dar un ejemplo de paz"

"¿Encerrando a tus hijos en una cárcel?"

Dios le miro desafiante.

"Si es para proteger a sus hermanos y hermanas entonces hare lo que sea. Hasta lo imposible"

"Yahvé el poder te está cegando"

"No es así, yo solo quiero darles un tiempo en que piensen en sus acciones. Si logran arrepentirse de sus pecados, los dejare libres"

Muerte luego recordó otro recuerdo en que unos años más adelante Dios creo a los arcángeles, esta vez sin ayuda de Eve aunque esta seguía viviendo en el Cielo y le ayudaba, era como su asistente de laboratorio. El miraba a los dos primeros arcángeles.

"Miguel serás el jefe del ejército del Cielo, mi segundo al mando en caso de me que ausente y Lucifer serás mi ángel más brillante la estrella de la mañana"

Muerte al igual que Dios miraban al segundo arcángel con preocupación ellos miraban visiones y se movían en el tiempo y sabían que ese ángel tendría un futuro oscuro. Miraba como Rafael y Gabriel aparecían, por alguna razón le cayó bien el chico Gabriel. Luego procedió a crear a otros ángeles.

Más adelante Dios creo a los humanos, miles de ángeles y segadores miraron la obra del Dios de la Vida.

Peste le susurro.

"Jehová está loco servir a un ser inferior como ese"

"Amigo mío deja que todo siga su curso"

"Si tú lo dices, pero créeme nuestro hermano se equivoca"

"Él es el Todopoderoso, sabrá que hacer"

Muerte estaba sentado esperando, sí que sabía lo que hacía, ya que unos años después Lucifer lanzo una rebelión contra el Cielo y contra Dios, intento usara a Eve y Muerte pero como prevención los encerró a ambos en distintos lugares para poder evitar que sus poderes cayeran en malas manos.

Seguidamente envió a Miguel quien derroto y arresto a Lucifer y lo encerró en lo más profundo del infierno.

Muerte quería hablar con Dios, espero en este restaurante de Mar del Plata, Argentina. Un bonito país de la Tierra y estaba viendo el menú.

"Pescado y mariscos por favor"

Luego miro como dos personas tomados de la mano aparecieron y se sentaron, un hombre y una mujer, el hombre llevaba un traje blanco y barba negra, la mujer era hermosa exteriormente pero si alguien pudiera ver su verdadera forma saldría corriendo y tenía lentes oscuros.

"Muerte perdón por el retraso, estuvimos charlando, me costó mucho encontrar su cuerpo y reactivarlo"

"Si tú lo dices"

La chica dijo.

"Siempre tan amargado Muerte"

"Así es mi naturaleza Eve. Pero me encantan las comidas de los mortales y soy espectador inofensivo. Ya no hay problema con tus Alfas"

Dios hablo.

"No, dentro de unos milenios revivirán y saldrán del purgatorio ¿y qué hiciste tú?"

Muerte tomo un sorbo de café y cuando bajo la taza dijo.

"Pensando"


End file.
